All I need is time
by Stormywinterdays
Summary: Sasuke comes back but he doesn't get what he expected. All in Sasuke's point of view


Sasuke POV all the time

Here I was strolling back to Konoha after all I had done. Orochimaru gone by my very hands, Itachi gone too, Danzo killed by me, the rest of the elders killed by my very hand and here I was the last Uchiha left -after Naruto killed Madara- strolling back slowly to the hidden leaf village. I expected to see Naruto running at me with the big mouth of his, I expected to see Sakura running at me and throwing me into a hug, but I didn't expect this. A tall man with dark brown hair and pale lavender, white eyes like the Hyuga's sat at Ichiraku with Naruto yapping away and Sakura sitting beside him, the pale guy, my replacement was there too and he was painting the scene delicately with a paint brush in his hand. They had moved on, the last time I saw them was when I had killed the elders, that was 3 years ago, we were all 18yrs old by now. What did I expect, to have it go back to how it was before. I was stupid, stupid and jealous of the new guy who was holding my Sakura's hand. As I saw that my fist clenched and my jaw tightened as I grit my teeth together to stop myself from yelling at him.

Then I hear it, her melodic laughter fill the air as she rolled her head back and laughed carefree of everything around her.

"Teme? Is that you?" I hear the dobe say.

They all stare at me gaping and her laughter soon came to a stop as she lifted her head and stared at me shocked and my whole world stopped. Her eyes, those bright emeralds shone brightly, she had grown into her forehead but I didn't care about it before. Her once shoulder length hair was long and loose, the bubblegum tresses cascading down her back. Her face was a creamy white and was flawless and her pink plump lips were waiting to be pressed against my own.

Within a flash she was in front of me and I noticed Naruto hid behind the replacement and the new guy also hid behind him. What was going on? But then BAM!. I went flying into the ground with a crater around me, my stomach hurt but not as much as my heart did, how could I expect her to forgive me, I was stupid. No more green eyed and raven haired Uchiha children for me.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST WALTZ IN WITHOUT PAYING THE CONSEQUENCES, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A BLOODY UCHIHA OR THE DAMN LAST ONE, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CRUDE, INSENSITIVE, ARROGANT AND DUMB ICE CUBE OF A JERK" She hisses angrily as she glared at me. Her eyes narrowed into a glare my father would've been proud of, she had the Uchiha glare, she was the perfect girl for me.

Naruto walked over and peered at me saddened and shook his head in disappointment "Uchiha-san, I" he says and then bows his head and a minute later he looked up with an equally angry face "I TRAINED ALL THOSE YEARS TO GET YOU BACK, YOU WERE MY BROTHER, I IGNORED MY DREAM OF BEING HOKAGE JUST TO GET YOU BACK SAFE AND SOUND, I TRIED TO SAVE YOUR LIFE FROM THAT SNAKE AND EVERYTIME, EVERYTIME ALL THE THINGS I GAVE UP FOR YOU, YOU THREW IT IN MY FACE, WE LOST KAKASHI THANKS TO YOUR PITIFUL HATRED, WE LOST ALLOT OF OUR FRIENDS, YOU HAVE THE BLOOD OF MY KIN ON YOUR HANDS UCHIHA-SAN, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY KIN, BUT YOUR NOT, YOU WERE ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE AT THE ACADEMY THAT ACCEPTED ME, YOU WERE ONE OF MY FIRST BONDS, YOU WERE MY BROTHER, I LOST SO MUCH JUST SO YOU COULD FEEL BETTER ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU, YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE WITH A SAD CHILDHOOD AT LEAST YOU HAD PEOPLE WHO CARED FOR YOU FOR EVEN 7YEARS AT LEAST YOU HAD PARENTS FOR 7YEARS I HAD NONE, YOU HAD THE BONDS YES, YOU HAD YOUR TIES WITH THEM AND YOU STILL FELT THE PAIN BUT JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE THE BONDS WITH MY PARENTS DOESN'T MEAN IT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T FEEL THE PAIN, OF NEVER HAVING MY MOTHER TO HOLD ME AFTER VILLAGE THREW STONES AT ME AND TO HAVE HER WHISPER IT WAS ALRIGHT I NEVER HAD A FATHER TO TEACH ME, I NEVER HAD IT BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I, I STILL FELT THE PAIN EVERY CHRISTMAS, FORM AFTER SCHOOL WHEN PARENTS COLLECTED THEIR CHILDREN AND SCOWLED AT ME, I STILL FELT IT, I WOULD TRADE ANYTHING FOR JUST 7YEARS WITH MY FAMILY BECAUSE I HAD NO DAYS, NO DAYS, YOU KNEW YOUR MOTHER, YOU HAD HER, I WISHED I DID EVERYDAY, EVERY NIGHT, YOU HAD YOURS, YOU WERE LUCKY ENOUGH TO HAVE THE BONDS I WOULD RATHER BE IN YOUR SHOES THEN IN MINE, I WAS TREATED LIKE A MONSTER FROM DAY ONE I WASN'T A KID I WAS THE DEMON CONTAINER, I WAS THE DEMON, I WAS NEVER NARUTO I WAS ALWAYS THE FOX DEMON, YOU WERE SASUKE THE APPLE OF YOUR MOTHERS EYES WELL I WAS SCORNED, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU, BECAUSE I KNOW THIS, YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OR SAY, WHAT EVER WE THINK OR SAY IS ALWAYS BEEN NOTHING TO YOU, YOU WERE MY RIVAL, MY BEST FRIEND, MY BROTHER BUT NOW, NOW YOUR JUST NOTHING TO ME LIKE WE ARE NOTHING YOU, ITS ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT, RIGHT SASUKE, YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU ALONE, I WILL, I THINK THE REAL SASUKE THE ONE I KNEW DIED IN THE FOREST OF DEATH ALONG WITH OUR BOND OR TO YOU YOUR BURDEN OF A BOND WITH A CHARITY CASE OF A LOSER" he says his voice laced with anger, hurt, sadness, and disappointment. He looked at me and shook his head and strolled back to the new guy who was calming down Sakura and the pale guy walked up to me

"Uchiha-san, thank you" he says and I look at him shocked "If you hadn't of forsaken your bonds with my family they wouldn't have been my family, I use to think bonds were useless burdens but how they trained to get you back, to save you from the person you had become shocked me, they never gave up and when ever anyone spoke badly of you they always spoke up for you, I wanted that, you taught me not to give up the chance of having a friend or having a bond, because ROOT gave me a life to live but with them, im living my life, dickless or Naruto taught me allot, so did Sakura, they taught me that bonds don't make you weaker, they make you stronger, I guess you were to overwhelmed with your own ambitions and your own self that you never really saw them, thank you" he finished and then walked over to Ichiraku seats and people around me were running scared. I saw Sakura walking over to me and I bowed my head "YOU ARE A PIG YOU KNOW, WE, ALL THE TIMES YOU PUT ME DOWN AND NARUTO DOWN, ALL THE TIMES YOU MADE US FEEL LIKE NOTHING, I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO TRY AND HELP YOU AND BE THERE FOR YOU, NARUTO TOO BUT ESPECIALLY KAKASHI, YOU WERE LIKE A SON TO HIM, AND YOU STABBED HIM IN THE BACK, YOUR STUPID WAR YOU STARTED WITH AKATSUKI MADE US LOSE A SENSEI MADE US LOSE A FRIEND, MADE US LOSE A BOND, MADE US LOSE A FATHER, I LOST A FATHER LIKE YOU NOW SASUKE BUT IM NOT DONE, I LOST A MOTHER TOO, TSUNDAE-SHISHOU, SHE WAS LIKE A MOTHER TO ME, SHE BARELY KNEW YOU BUT FOUGHT WITH US TO BRING HER BACK BUT OF COURSE WE HAD TO FEEL YOUR PAIN RIGHT SASUKE, I LOST A MOTHER AND A FATHER, WE LOST ASUMA WE LOST KURENAI WE LOST ANKO WE LOST, IM NOT GOING TO GO THROUGH THE NAMES, AND NARUTO HE LOST JIRAIYA, HIS ONLY CONNECTION TO HIS REAL FAMILY HIS GODFATHER, WE LOST THEM SASUKE THEY LOST THEIR LIVES, WE EACH NEARLY LOST OUR LIVES, NARUTO NEARLY LOST HIS LIFE BY YOUR HAND, AND I REALLY DON'T SEE WHAT I SAW IN YOU ANYMORE, I LOVE YOU AND YOUR FLAWS BUT YOUR NOT YOU, YOUR TOO CAUGHT UP IN YOUR HATRED AND SELF PITY THAT YOU LOST YOURSELF, YOU LOST US, I TRAINED HARD TOO YOU KNOW, TO PROVE TO YOU I WAS NOT WORTHLESS LIKE YOU MADE ME OUT TO BE, ALL THE TIMES I HELPED YOU AND YOU LITERALLY THREW IT IN MY FACE, WELL IM SORRY FOR WHAT EVER I DONE TO YOU TO DESERVE YOUR TREATMENT, IM SORRY FOR EVER CARING FOR YOU SASUKE, THERE YOU GO, AN EYE FOR AN EYE SASUKE HAVE WE LOST ENOUGH OR ARE YOU HERE TO TAKE MORE?" She asked with tears in her eyes and her hand came flying at me I closed my eyes waiting for the hit, but I noticed a minute later she didn't strike me, I open my eyes to see my forehead protector with the leaf symbol scratched on it

"YOU'VE DONE IT SASUKE, YOU'VE GOT YOUR WAY, YOU'VE BROKE OUR BOND, EVEN IF THERE WAS ONE" she says and turns on her heel and walks away holding then new guys hand and he kissed her head assuring her. I wanted to be there, I wanted that, but this time I had done it, I had lost them the new guy turned and I noticed, he was not new.

"Hn, Uchiha" Neji says glaring and whispers into Sakura's ear and she nods and walks away with Naruto and the replacement. Neji strolled over to me and whispered in my ear "Thanks for giving me the best thing you could ever give, thank you Uchiha-baka, if you hadn't have gone, I wouldn't have my Sakura, she'll look good wearing clothes with the Hyuga symbol on and imagine little Hyuga's with green eyes running around, thank you Sasuke" then he smirks at my angry expression and walked of and caught up with the group an put his arm around my Sakura's waist.

Here I laid in a crater staring up into the grey sky as grey clouds came rolling in. Rain fell and I wished for it to cleanse my sins, wash the blood of my hands, but it never did, I had gotten what I had requested I was alone, I had no bonds, I was the avenger. But I had nothing to avenge, I had nothing. A smirk appeared on my face as I remember what Sakura said, she said 'love not loved' a warm feeling came into my cold heart. There was hope, and I being a Uchiha would get I wanted. Sakura would be mine, screw the Hyuga.

I get up of the ground and walk towards the Uchiha compound planning a way to make sure a certain pink head would be staying there with me, all I needed was time, and a first aid kit for the nasty bruises she probably would give me.


End file.
